Southern Comfort
by brandy010506
Summary: SAMCAR sends the only Princess of a first "9" back to Charming after she wrecks havoc there. But can Charming handle the "hellcat" raised in the South. Which Son will become her own Prince Charming?
1. Chapter 1

_**I know that I have not updated my last two stories, "Writer's Block" has hit hard. But I have had this one floating around in my head for some time…**_

**Chapter 1**

All the men sitting at the round table looked at the President has he smoked his cigar and smiled at them. Each of them could see the amusement he was feeling on his facial expression and waited for him to express what had the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"So Gemma got an interesting call last night," Clay started with, "from SAMCAR."

"What has that pain-in-ass done now?" Tig groaned, rolling his eyes with a smile. He actually seemed to be amused about the thoughts of what their favorite princess had done, now.

"Well…." Clay laughed. "Our favorite little Princess has successfully made it so that she is going to need to leave the state of South Carolina for an extended time frame."

"She is coming here?" Jax asked with a grin.

"She is already on the plane." Clay laughed.

"What could she have possibly done to get kicked out an ENTIRE state?" Bobby asked with a grin.

"The little Angel was out with some friends at a night club, with a fake ID. Some dumbass got a little too friendly. Then became aggressive with his offers of friendship with his hands." Clay laughed. "And she cracked him in the mouth with a Beer bottle."

"Nice." Opie whistled.

"It's real nice, when the Governor's son has to have extensive dental work and plastic surgery." Clay stated, raising his eyebrow.

"DAMN!" Juice swore, laughing.

"I still don't get why I am being punished for this." Tig said shaking his head, but this time with a grin on his face.

"SAMCAR needs to get her out of the state for a while and apparently the hellcat has gotten herself kicked out of college and giving Madison a very hard time." Clay continued. "She is the only daughter of any of the First 9, Gemma thinks that she can get her in line. Besides we owe it to her Dad, he died for this club. She is going to be here for at least six months."

"How pissed is she over being shipped here?" Jax asked with a grin.

"From what Gemma found out, REALLY." Clay laughed. "There was a full meltdown, temper tantrum over it."

"She had a full ride for college, right?" Bobby asked. "I thought that was what I heard when she graduated from High School."

"Had, is the correct term." Clay nodded. "Going to class still drunk from the night before does not meet the requirements of maintaining your scholarship. Also Madison and Bo seem to think that she is into some serious party favors."

"Blow?" Jax asked with a shake of his head.

"Yeah." Clay said with a grimace and a nod of his head. "Seriously, that girl lost her Dad before she could walk. While her Mother and Step-Father, Madison and Bo have kept her in the MC world and tried to keep her grounded, her Grandparents have given her everything and spoiled her rotten." Clay said slowly. "Gemma is positive that she can get her back on track."

"That one was a wild one from the moment she was born." Bobby laughed. "Just like her Father, no fear."

"Moran was a wild dude, but he loved this club and gave his life for it." Clay said, his facial expression clearly showing his thoughts of the past. "That is why we owe him, Madison, and the princess this."

"When is she getting her?" Jax asked.

"I need at least two or three of you to go with Gem to pick her up in Oakland, her flight lands in a few hours. No bikes, take the cage, I want this low profile. Things with the Niners and Mayans are a little tense and I don't want attention brought to her or us." Clay said.

"I want to go." Jax said. "I can't wait to see the Brat."

"Alright, I want Hap and Juice to go with you." Clay said with a nod to Jax. "I need Tig, Opie, Bobby, and Sack for a protection run for Unser that leaves in an hour. The rest of you will keep an eye on the Garage for Gem."

Honor Clover Morgan Moran had to admit that all the drinks she conned the man in the seat next to her might now have been the best idea, as she stumbled off the plane. But she was pissed the moment she found out that she was coming here, and still was. The alcohol helped to keep her from having another meltdown.

Moving the sunglass that had been perched on the top off her head to her face, shading her bright green hazel eyes was the only thing that she could think of to try and hide her tipsy state. She had already crammed three pieces of spearmint gum in her mouth to mask the smell of the sizable amount of Honey Jim Beam's and Ginger Ale's that she had consumed. Her long dark hair was pulled up in a messy French twist, and she had little to no make-up on. She had dragged her feet getting ready early this morning until Bo, her step-father had threatened to carry her out the house physically. At least her outfit was up to her standards, very short black hot pant shorts; a fitted low cut v-neck pale silver top, and pair of 3 inch high black and silver gladiator style Jimmy Choo heels. Morgan paused a moment and got herself together, she remembered that a hot chick in the MC world had to piece tough and made of steel, to survive. Even if Gemma and Clay were her Godparents, Charming had not been her home since she was 2 years old. Her last visit was the summer that she had turned 15, over 3 years ago.

She straightened her spine and lifted her head, and headed for the baggage claim area where she was instructed that Gemma would be waiting for her. Morgan knew that she had a smug look on her face as

She stalked across the airport, as man after man checked her out. Confidence was not something that she lacked when it came to her looks, and she took care of herself. Her Mother and Grandmother had instructed her constantly that she must maintain her best appearance at all times, keeping her body fit and polished. Coming here to Charming was going to throw a wrench in her weekly routine, of working out, waxing, manicures, pedicures, hair appointments, and keeping her golden tan. Madison, her Mother had been more relaxed about her clothing, but Sugar, her Grandmother, was the one that had installed over and over into her that her clothes and accessories were to always be perfect. Sugar never ever let anyone see her at any time without her hair or make-up in place. Even her nightclothes, she called "night attire" were matching gowns, robes, and slippers. And she always wore her jewelry, which matched her outfit.

Walking thru the sliding glass doors that said "Exit only", she had only passed a few feet into the unrestricted area before she was grabbed and being swung around in a bear hug.

"JAX!" Morgan yelled and laughed. He was one of the few reasons that she could find about being glad to be coming to Charming. They had been close even with all the distance between them. He was the brother she never had. Jax had always looked out for her and let her tag along with him on her summers in Charming, and until the last couple of years they had exchanged letters with each other at least once a month.

"Darlin' look at you all grown up!" Jax teased her, setting her back down on her feet, and kissing her cheek.

"Move and let me get to her!" Gemma exclaimed laughing, and pulling Morgan away from Jax and hugging her tight.

The older woman stepped back and stared into Morgan's face for a moment, "You look like your Daddy in the face, and you're your Mom in the body department."

Morgan stiffened at the mention of her deceased Father; she resented never knowing him or having him in her life. A large part of her felt that the MC world had taken him from her and she hated that. All she could hold on to about the man was the stories that were told to her and a few snapshots of him holding her.

"She would not be so damn hot if she had a body like her Father." Juice suddenly interrupted with. "I mean look at her rack and ass!"

Morgan turned her head and looked at him, just as Jax reached over and smacked him on the back of the head. She took in his Mohawk and stunning physic.

"Really Juice?" Gemma asked, shaking her head.

"You are Juice? The one that set-up my graduation present, by programming the laptop for me." Morgan said with a warm smile. She could see that from his eyes he would be putty in her hands. "Thank you so much!"

Juice blushed and smiled at her, and Morgan knew he was in the palm of her hand.

"What does your baggage look like?" Jax asked her. "And how many bags this time?"

"Bo had a fit when he had to pay the excessive baggage fee for 3 of my suitcases." Morgan giggled. She pointed at the carry-on bag that Juice was taking from her. "It's a set like this, black with hot pink skull and crossbones."

"Figures!" Jax snorted and laughed. "Juice you take Gemma and the Princess to the cage, Hap and I will get the bags and meet you at the curb."

"Hap?" Morgan asked with a confused look on her face.

"Happy." Jax said motioning behind her.

Morgan turned and stared at the bald headed, tattooed man looking at her. He was incredible hot, like Juice. But where she could see in Juice's eyes she had him, this one was different. The dark eyes that looked at her, almost felt like they could look right inside her. Morgan knew without a doubt this was one Son that would not let her get away with anything.

"Happy." Morgan said with a regal nod of her head. She used the frosty tone that Sugar used with people that were not her "class". Morgan saw the twitch in his cheek, as he realized what she had done even if no one else noticed. Happy was not one that she could pull her shit with, and would not go easy on her.

"Come on baby." Gemma smiled and wrapped her arm around Morgan's waist and they followed behind Juice.

"Don't think that I don't notice you have been drinking." Gemma whispered to her. "But since this is your first day here, this is your one and only free pass."

Morgan looked at her with surprise. Madison had NEVER known when she was high or drunk unless she got totally wasted and was stumbling, falling trashed.

"Baby girl, there isn't much you can do that I have NOT done." Gemma laughed at the look on her face. "NOTHING."

Morgan knew that Gemma and Happy were two people that she could not get pass, but Juice and Jax she had. She just needed to be more careful with Gemma and Happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Before I post Chapter 2 I want to take a moment to address the very nasty review that someone gave me. That same someone that was "anonymous", in the "real world" (you know the one you referred to few times) that is equivalent as being a C-O-W-A-R-D. Since you feel so strongly about my story, __**DON'T READ IT**__! As far as accusations and insults your quick to fling them around but yet had no ground to stand on._

_Would family take in a spoiled and troubled young woman to help get her on the right path? __**ABSOLUTLY!**_

_Her name "Honor Clover" is actually a real name for a family member that died in a car wreck when she was a teenager and that name is very special and real. _

_To the rest of you bullshit review, suck it up and don't read anything that I write since it brings so much displeasure to you. _

_Hope you have a great day with your "anonymous" attacks and "bat-shit-crazy" rants!_

**_Like I said if you want to read this please do, if you don't please do not._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Morgan was seated in the backseat between Juice and Happy, with Jax driving and Gemma sitting in the front seat. The alcohol she had consumed on the plane was now making her head hurt a dull ache that would get worse before it got better.

"What's the plan?" Morgan asked.

"I got a list of colleges that you can take some online classes until we can get you into school here." Gemma answered. "You are going to help out in the afternoon in the office at the repair shop and all day on Saturday."

"Mom said that I was going to stay with you." Morgan stated.

Before Gemma could answer there was a loud rendition of the chorus of _"Crazy Bitch"_ by Buckcherry from Morgan's purse from the truck area behind her.

"Shit!" Morgan swore. As quick as she could move she turned around in the seat and bent over the backseat reaching for her bag as the music continued to play.

Morgan snatched her purse over and dug in pulling out her phone. She quickly swiped the screen to answer the call, but before she could say a word the phone was snatched out of her hand.

"What the fuck?" she exclaimed and turned to face the person that's arm had just snatched her phone. "That's mine!"

Morgan had turned just in time to see the phone get passed to Jax. He then popped the back off the back of the phone and pulled the battery out.

"No contact from anyone at home." Gemma told her, as Jax threw the battery out the window, her then was slid into his pocket.

"Really?" Morgan asked, shocked and mad. "You can't be serious?"

Morgan was still kneeling on the backseat, too shocked to move. No one at home had ever dared to snatch something out of her hand, much less tell her no."

"The only contact you will have with anyone from there is via one of the prepaid phones and it will only be your Mother or Bo." Gemma told her, authority and firmness ringing in her voice. "You were sent here to get your shit straight and away from the fuck-ups you call friends."

"BULLSHIT!" Morgan exclaimed. "I am being sent to this po-dunk fucking town and I CAN'T TALK TO MY FRIENDS!"

"You weren't sent here for vacation." Gemma said calmly, her voice level. "If you behave and act like a normal person your age that works and earns what she had then we can reevaluate your position here. Charming is not a po-dunk town and watch your attitude."

Morgan's mouth dropped in surprise, she actually going to have to work here. She thought that it was a joke when Bo and her Mother told her that they were sending her away to learn "Values".

Seeing the stunned look on Morgan's face in the rearview mirror, Jax started to laugh. "Sit down before you cause me to wreck or get pulled over."

Morgan narrowed her eyes, pissed off, it did not help that she realized she was practically on top of Happy. Having ended up there when she tried to snatch her phone back. She looked into his face and saw the smirk on his face and that added fuel to the fire inside her.

Taking both her hands and placing them on his chest, she shoved herself off of him. "ASSHOLE!"

Juice sucked in his breathe loudly when she shoved Happy and tensed up, not sure how Happy would respond to what she had done. But he had nothing to worry about since Happy actually laughed at her, joining in with Jax.

Morgan quickly adjusted her body to where she was sitting back down in the middle of the two men with her arms crossed over her chest. She knew that she was behaving like a spoilt child but she did not care.

"Douche Lord!" she exclaimed and quickly kicked the back of Jax's seat.

"Morgan, knock off the shit!" Gemma told her.

Morgan started to spit out something nasty but stopped, that was what they expected. She was sure that Gemma planned something to punish her if she did say one more nasty word. Instead Morgan thought of Sugar's words "You get more flies with Honey than Vinegar."

Morgan smiled sweetly, "Yes, Mam."

Her sugary sweet tone and words made the car suddenly get quiet. Gemma turned around in the front seat and looked at her, even Jax looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"You are absolutely right, Aunt Gemma." Morgan said with a smile. "I am here to get myself on the right path."

Gemma looked at her and narrowed her eyes looking to see if she could see what Morgan was up to by her facial expression. Not seeing anything that was obvious Gemma turned back around.

Morgan knew that if she continued acting up in the car she would never get a free moment. She had to make a plan to use the tools that she had hidden on her. Her Mother and Bo had no idea that Sugar had slipped her several credit cards and an envelope of cash at the airport. They thought that they had taken all of them away from her.

Morgan would stay in Charming but she was going to live the way she wanted to. All she had to do was play their game until she could flip the court to her advantage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"That's what the price is." Morgan snapped into the phone. "The same price it was the last two times you called about your piece of shit car in the last hour. Either you bring the car into the repair shop, PAY for the service, or call and harass someone else with your bullshit whining!"

Morgan did not wait for the caller to say anything else, she slammed the phone receiver down on the base. "What is that highway robbery?" she mimicked the caller's words in the same whining tone that the woman had used. "I just called a shop in Lodi and they were a hundred dollars cheaper!" Morgan tossed her head as she mimicked and mocked. "Then take your car to Lodi, Bitch."

So focused on her annoyance and sorting the mess of repair and part invoices, she did not see Happy leaning against the open doorway witnessing her behavior until the clipboard landed on the desk in front of her. When it landed it knocked the pile of organized papers she had just done into the stack of ones she had not looked at yet. Essentially causing her to have to start over with all the loose papers.

"Are you serious?" she snapped as she spun the office chair she had been sitting in around to find who had thrown the clipboard down.

"Great customer service skills." Happy said with a smirk the moment his dark eyes met her own.

"What business is it of yours?" She snapped at him, her dislike of him very apparent in the tone of voice she used and the look on her face.

Happy could see that she was looking for an argument, looking for a reason to throw a fit.

"Any business with you in it, is NOT anything I want shit to do with." Happy told her. The shrug of his shoulders showed that he found her somewhat unworthy in his eyes.

Morgan narrowed her eyes at the implied insult he had just tossed her way. She had been in Charming for the past week, in what she called "Charming Hell". The only two places she had been was either Gemma and Clay's house or Teller-Morrow. Her whereabouts where always monitored by a Son or Gemma and she had not been able to find a moment to slip away. This morning had been the worst, when she had been forced to help clean the Clubhouse up from last night's party, which she hadn't even been allowed to attend.

"It's a good thing that an ASSHOLE like you would NEVER been in ANY of MY business." Morgan spit out. "As if."

Happy stood in the doorway for a moment looking at her, his face expressionless, and then he laughed at her. He then turned and walked away.

Morgan could hear him laughing as he walked away and it infuriated her. Without thinking about what she was actually doing, she jumped up out the chair and snatched the clipboard that had just left his hands off the desk. She stormed across the small office and outside with the clipboard in hand.

Happy was a few feet away from her heading towards some of the other guys that were standing around smoking. Morgan drew back and the clipboard sailed thru the air and hit Happy in the back of his head. "NEXT TIME YOU HAND IT TO ME!" she yelled as the clipboard made contact with the back of his head. "ASSHOLE!"

The entire lot seemed to hear the thud of the clipboard hitting Happy and the sound of it hitting the asphalt. It was almost as if everything got silent, waiting for the shit-storm that was about to hit.

"OH HELL!" Jax swore and started towards Happy and Morgan.

Happy froze for a moment, disbelief that she had actually thrown something that had hit him. Morgan stood on the bottom step with a smug smile on her face as she stated loudly for everyone to hear, "Real men treat women with respect!"

Happy spun around to face her. He looked down at the clipboard laying on the ground the papers on it waving in the breeze as if it too was mocking him and then back at her. The smug smile on her face as she stood there in the navy blue Teller-Morrow Automotive t-shirt, her hands braced on each one of her jean clad hips, a few feet away from him.

Morgan saw the look come across Happy's face and her smug smile vanished instantly. She could see that his blank stare meant nothing, but the way his dark eyes seemed to light up and the twitch as his check muscle jumped, she knew in that instant that she had pushed his buttons way too far. Before she could react he suddenly lunged for her and the once safe distance she had from him vanished in an instant. Happy suddenly was in reaching distance of her in a blink of an eye.

Morgan knew that the yelp that emitted from her mouth, showed her sudden fear, but she did not care. She turned and bolted for the office up the few steps and slammed the door behind her. Slamming her body against the side that held it closed, she screamed when a loud thud hit the door pushing it open.

The door crashed into her, knocking her back, almost making her fall flat on her ass.

"BITCH!" Happy snarled at her, suddenly filling the doorway and coming after her.

"HAP NO!" Jax's voice suddenly called out as he grabbed Happy by the waist and tried to pull him back from getting to Morgan.

Morgan knew that this was one of the times that she need to escape, the whole fight or flight thing. Turning quickly she grabbed the door handle of the door that opened into the garage bay and slung it open. As she raced out that door she turned her head and saw that the only thing that was stopping Happy from committing serious harm to her was Jax. But he was having a hard time keeping the other man back away from her, and in fact was losing that battle.

Morgan sprinted thru the bay area, dodging past the surprised mechanics and few Sons that were in there working. Garage ran out the shop area and across the lot. She frantically looked for a safe place that she could escape to. The clubhouse was off limits and would cut off any other escape path that she might need. So she headed for Gemma's truck hoping that the doors were still unlocked and the she could get in there.

Morgan could hear the heavy pounding of the boots the man wore that was chasing her. She pushed herself and made it to the truck and slung the passenger door open and threw herself in the seat. Grasping the inside door handle she slammed it closed and hit the lock button just as he got to the door.

Morgan looked at him as she gasped to catch her breath from running. Jax was there along with Juice and Chibs behind him. She could not hear the words that they were saying to him, but from their body language she could see that they were trying to get him away from her without making the situation worse.

Happy glared at her for a moment with his check twitching, as she cowered in the driver's seat that she had scrambled over the center console to get too.

"Stay away from me, bitch." Happy told her, his words very clear to her hears and lip reading skills. He then shrugged off Chib's are and stalked away from her and the rest of the guys into the clubhouse.

"Morgan get out of there." Jax told her sternly. "NOW!"

Quickly looking to make sure that Happy had gone into the Clubhouse before she hit the unlock button. But Morgan's eyes caught something else, Gemma's keys in the ignition.

"I am out of this hell hole!" Morgan whispered with a grin on her face. She had found her escape for the moment, even if it was not permanent. She was making a break for at least a few hours of freedom and the first few steps of her plan.

"MORGAN DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Jax yelled, pounding on the window as she cranked the car.

She threw the car into gear and smashed down on the gas pedal, loving the way that the SUV's engine roared to her commands. Morgan did not look anywhere other than forward as she raced across the lot and out the gates. She knew that if she did not get lost quickly the bikes would catch up to her. The very small head start she had would be meaningless if she did not use every bit of it to her advantage.

Morgan prayed that she would not get pulled as she ran traffic stop and light after each other, whipped the truck around corners, and hopefully evading the Sons. She knew that Gemma's truck would get her reconized quickly so she looked for a parking lot or crowded place she could ditch it at.

She saw a small strip mall ahead of her and almost full parking lot, she made the left turn inside it and parked the black SUV in the middle of the lot.

Jumping out of the truck she could hear the faint sound of motor cylces in the distance and ran inside the clothing boutique that she saw.

"Welcome to Abigail's!" a warm voice called out to her.

Morgan smiled at the older woman and made her way to the back of the store area, away from the large windows.

She grabbed a hot pink shirt in her size, a pair of large lensed sunglasses, and a white designer ball cap.

"I need these please." She smiled at the woman and placed the items on the counter to purchase.

While the woman rang up her purchases, she glanced outside and almost cursed a loud. They were already at the damn truck. Digging the credit card out of her pocket and handing it quickly to the woman, sh asked, "Is there a back door I can go out of, please?"

The woman swiped her card and handed it back to Morgan. The older woman glanced outside at the Sons and back at Morgan.

"My boyfriend is out there and we had an agreement, he likes to be too controlling." Morgan told her calmly and sweetly. She did not want to alarm the woman.

"Sometimes a man like that need to be taught a lesson, Dear." The woman said with a wink and a smile. "Go through the white door in the back and down the hallway the back door is clearly labeled."

"Thank you." Morgan smiled and grabbed her bag and headed to the back of the store. She made it in the back store room and peeled off her navy shirt, replacing it with the pink one. She pulled her dark hair into a not on her head that she covered with the ball cap and crammed the sunglasses on her face before exiting the store via the back door.

Morgan stepped out into the sunny alleyway and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. She knew that she had passed a shopping center a few blocks back that had the stores she needed in it.

She walked calmly out the alleyway and down the street away from the men that were looking for her with a soft smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Sitting in the small café surrounded by shopping bags, sipping on an iced latte, Morgan felt like a new woman. She had spent the past few hours taking care of business; she purchased two cell phones, called Sugar, had her nails and toes done, went to the tanning bed, and shopped. Morgan met a friend at the tanning bed that seemed like a fun girl to hang with sometimes. She had also rented a safety deposit box and opened a bank account at the local Credit Union. There would be questions on where and how she was able to purchase so much and she had a plan for that. She had placed all but one of her credit cards, most of her cash in the Safety Deposit box, and all the receipts for everything that she had purchased today.

Speaking to Sugar placed her mind at ease and she knew that everything there was okay, that nothing had changed. It was a relief to know that Bo and Madison had kept their end of the agreement on her leaving there.

So content with her own cleverness she did not notice him, until he spoke.

"Smug bitch." His raspy voice seemed to come out of nowhere, its words spoken so softly that only she heard them. But what startled her most was that when she heard the words spoken she could feel his breath against her neck and ear.

Morgan fought the urge to jump up and spin around, because she knew that was what he wanted. Instead Morgan took a sip of her drink and acted as if she did not hear him.

Happy moved from behind her and sat down in the chair across from her. "We have been looking for your spoilt ass for hours."

"Would you like an iced mocha latte?" Morgan asked, innocently.

Happy just glared at her. "No one has time for your bullshit."

"I needed some "girl time"." Morgan told him, which was the most honest answer that she could give. She had a gut feeling that he would know if she lied, so she avoided the truth. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go." Happy he told her standing up after staring at her for a moment. "The cage should be here to take you and your shit home."

Morgan stood up as he walked past her to the door and outside. She started to grab her bags, glad that she had already hidden the spare cell phone in her bra.

"Give them here." Happy suddenly told her, taking the bags from her. Morgan had not even noticed that he came back inside.

"Thank you." She said as he grabbed all but one bag from her and motion for her to walk ahead of him.

Once outside she slipped her sunglasses on and followed him to where his bike was parked.

"What the fuck?" Happy swore suddenly and stopped suddenly. Morgan almost ran into the back of him. "They should not be here."

Morgan moved to his side to see what he was talking about. His attention was on the five men on motorcycles slowly riding past them on Main street.

Happy noticed that the men's eyes had left him and saw that they were staring at her. He stepped in front of her and blocked her from their view. The Mayan SAA smiled and nodded at him, then motion for the guys behind him to go as he hit the throttle on his bike.

Almost the instant that the Mayans pulled away Jax and Opie came riding up with Gemma in her truck behind them.

Morgan saw from the way Jax jumped off his bike and started for her he was pissed.

"If you ever fucking.." Jax started, but Happy stopped him.

"We got bigger problems, man." Happy told him. "We need to get her and Gemma back to the lot NOW!"

Jax stopped and looked at the Enforcer, "What?"

"Mayans just spotted her with me." Happy told him. "Here. In. Charminig."

Jax looked at Happy carrying the bags, then back to Morgan, and then back to Happy.

"Get in the damn truck Morgan." Jax told her with a glare.

Morgan knew that she need to do what he said and quickly. She had seen Jax mad before but it had never been directed at her before.

Gemma scowled at her as she got inside and shut the passenger door, "Don't even speak to me right now."

Morgan just nodded and put her seat belt on. Her thoughts were occupied on the events of the last few moments. Raised in the life, she recognized when Happy went on the defense, shielding her from the eyes of the Mayans. But she also knew that she had gained the attention of them, from the way all five pairs of eyes had been on her.

"I hope your shit today was worth it." Gemma told her. Happy had tossed her bags into the back and they were already following Jax with Opie and Happy behind them. "You think shit was rough this past week, just fucking wait!"

Morgan sighed and stared out the window.

Gemma continued her rant all the way back to the lot, "Everyone spent the ENTIRE afternoon looking for your ass. Don't get me started about the shit you did to Happy earlier!"

Getting out of the car Morgan's tolerance of hearing how bad she was and what she had done was done. Morgan got out the car and stormed to the back and started throwing the bags out the back. She did not care that she had the attention of the entire lot, every single of SAMCRO, a handful of Old Ladies, and few other people were all about to witness her explosive meltdown. She was tired of hearing about how her Mother and Bo were concerned about her behavior and the choices she was making, she was tired of hearing how wrong she had been when no one here even knew a portion of what had happened the past year and half.

But Gemma was the Queen and stormed out the truck and got in Morgan's face, not liking the attitude that Morgan was giving off. "Shit has only begun to get rough here for you in Charming, Sweat-heart! This isn't Charleston South Carolina and this is not SAMCAR!"

Morgan could not keep silent any further, "I know where the FUCK I AM! FUCKING CHARMING HELL! I get to deal with STUPID BITCHES on the phone that call OVER AND OVER asking the same dumbass questions! I get to clean up unknown body fluids after NASTY ASS FUCKERS! In Charming I am treated like fucking Cinderella with nothing but WICKED-ASS-STEP-BROTHERS AND THE EVIL DRAMA QUEEN!"

Not caring that Gemma was staring daggers at her or that she was on serious dangerous grounds with her disrespectful behavior, Morgan was like a loose rabid dog, biting all that got near her.

"If you THINK for one moment that you can top thr hell I have been thru the past two years think again. ONLY DEATH CAN TOP THAT SHIT!" Morgan told Gemma, boldly stepping up to the woman that she knew loved and cared for. "My Mother and Bo aren't shit but closet racist liars! I will slit my OWN throat before I ever accept what they made me do or the price I paid for it! AND I would sooner be pushing Daisies then to become the SAINT MADISON that is my Bitch of a Mother. "

With that Morgan spun around and stormed across the lot and into the clubhouse. She actually shoved some crow-eaters out her way, snarling at them. She grabbed the first bottle of liquor she could find behind the bar. Remember the only clean room that she had seen this morning; she retreated there, slamming the door closed behind her.

Morgan was trying to fight the feelings and emotions she had buried deep down inside her. She had become an expert at hiding what she really felt, and showing what was expected. The only thing that was important was that the one thing that she breathed for was safe, she would do and become anything to protect that secret.

She walked over to the side of the bed closest to the wall and sat down on the floor. Her back against the side of the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest, and took a healthy chug from the body.

"SHIT!" Morgan swore, after the burn faded from her throat and stomach. Turning the bottle around and noticed that she had grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels. But the need to self-medicate was too strong to care if she was drinking this or anything else.

She was surprised as the minutes ticked by and she continued to drink that she had been left alone. It was almost unsettling that she was left with her thoughts for so long. She thought about the one moment that ad made everything worth it, the few hours that made everything else in her life become unimportant.

With her head tilted back against the bed and her eyes closed, she did not hear him come in the room until he spoke.

His raspy voice cut the silence of the room and her reminiscent thoughts, "Out of all the rooms to pick your ass is in mine."

Morgan groaned at the fact that he was interrupting her thoughts, and the fact that she had ended up in his room. But rather than fight with him about it she would go with it. "It was the only room that was clean and did not smell of skank."

With the bottle in her hands and her elbows braced on her knees, she opened her eyes and swung her head around to face him. But it took her a few minutes to actually pin him down to just ONE man standing there. She hated to admit that the sight of him, leaned back against the wall, his low hanging jeans, and tight white t-shirt, flooded her with heat. He was everything that she had avoided the past two years, not to mention he was a member.

Morgan slowly got to her feet, one hand using the bed to help her get up-right, the other hand holding her bottle.

Seeing the look of pure amusement on his face as he looked at her inspired annoyance inside of Morgan. The smirk on his face and the way his eyes seemed to be laughing at her, was waving a red flag at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked with a tilt of her head. She knew that he hated it when she acted like she was better than him. On more than one occasion it had clearly made him call her a "Stuck-Up Bitch" or "Spoilt Bitch". She wanted to get under his skin, wipe the arrogant smirk or his face.

Morgan stared dead into his eyes as she lifted the bottle to her mouth and took a drink of the bottle, never breaking eye contact. She went for the kill, "You can look all you want but a bitch like me will never be the type of bitch you can get." Then she laughed.

Before the laughter faded, Happy had her. He snatched the bottle from her hands and threw it across the room, the bottle exploded with glass shards and alcohol flying everywhere. Happy spun her around and her back hit the wall with a thud. Morgan reached up and slapped him with one hand and tried to shove him away from her with the other.

Within seconds Morgan's arms were stretched above her head, and both of her wrists were clamped together by his vice like grip of one hand. Her arms were stretched so high that she as barely standing on her tippy-toes. Her body was pressed between the hardness of the wall at her back, and Happy's body against her front.

"Get the fuck off of me!" she snapped at him, her eyes staring at his chest in front of her. She tried to focus on the colors of the tattoos that peaked out at her from the neckline of his t-shirt.

"Look at me." Happy told her, his voice soft and scary.

When she refused to look up at him, he used his free hand to cup her chin and force her face up to where her eyes met his.

Morgan sucked in a deep breath, the room suddenly felt as if all the oxygen was being consumed by a raging fire that burned in there. The heat seemed to come off Happy, as if he was the inferno. Locking her eyes against his dark ones that seemed to be black pools that pulled her in wanting her to get lost inside them, her body seemed to be on fire in every single place that touched his.

"Little girl if I wanted you. You would already be on your knees in front of me." Happy told her, his mouth so close to hers that she could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips.

Morgan knew that she felt an attraction to him, one that infuriated her, because she would never be one of the Son's playthings ever. Before she could say something that would cause thing to go from bad to worse, she was saved.


End file.
